1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set and, more particularly, to an earphone set including an earphone and a hanger capable of rotation about two axes for properly hanging the earphone on a user's ear.
2. Related Prior Art
Mobile phones are popular tools for wireless communication. A user holds a mobile phone close to an ear while using the mobile phone. A user may however wish to keep the mobile phone from the head while using the mobile phone for safety and health. To this end, the user uses a headset together with the mobile phone. The headset includes an earphone and a microphone. The user holds the earphone near an ear and the microphone near the mouth.
In early days, a headset is connected to a mobile phone via a wire. For being miniature and light, an earphone of the headset is disposed in an ear. The wire however often gets tangled with objects and causes trouble for a user.
To avoid the foregoing drawback, wireless headsets have been devised. A wireless headset includes an earphone, a microphone, a transceiver and a shell for containing the earphone, the microphone and the transceiver. The headset is large and heavy and therefore needs a hanger for hanging on an ear.
A conventional hanger is only adapted for hanging on a specific one of a user's ears and generally the left ear.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 519363 and 465894, a headset includes an earphone, a microphone, a shell for containing the earphone and the microphone and a hanger connected to the shell. The hanger can be twisted so that it can be used for hanging the shell on either one of a user's ears. It is however hard to locate the earphone properly close to any user's ear since the shell cannot be rotated with respect to the hanger.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M257589, a headset includes an earphone, a microphone, a shell for containing the earphone and the microphone and a hanger connected to the shell. The hanger can be twisted so that it can be used for hanging the shell on either one of a user's ears. The shell can be rotated and resiliently held in a desired one of several angular positions with respect to the hanger so that the microphone can be located close to any user's mouth. The shell however cannot be located in any desired angular position with respect to the hanger.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.